Felix Felicis
by Mentes Perversas
Summary: Necesitaba alejarse un tiempo y que mejor lugar donde nadie conociera nada de su familia, tal vez asi podría darse cuenta que el amor estaba donde menos lo esperaba.


Aaaah~ ¡por fin puedo respirar tranquila! Es que me daba algo porque prometí un especial de estos dos, pero por más que escribía nada me convencía... pero ¡aquí esta!  
Aclaro que esto es un AU mezclado con un ligerísimo crossover de Harry Potter, y serán solo dos capítulos. (Myobi aquí, debido a varios acontecimientos no pude publicar esto el 14, pero mejor tarde que nunca y No me olvido que le debía Tamat un fic a CassGoto yey!)

Pareja: Amaimon/FemRin,

Declaimer. AnE no me pertenece pero nadie puede evitar que desvaríe con los personajes XD

* * *

El primer beso que le dio a alguien fue a Bon... y aunque él había sido su primer amor las cosas no habían funcionado como esperaban, empezando por sus odiosos y celosos hermanos mayores.

Tanto Johann como Yukio habían reaccionado como si se acercara el fin del mundo o le hubieran crecido cola y cuernos.

Sin embargo...

Amaimon era el único que no había reaccionado ni a favor o en contra de aquel hecho.

Y dolía...

Porque Amaimon era Amaimon y siempre había estado ahí para ella, cuando Johann se había hecho cargo de todo lo que implicaba ser la cabeza de la familia al morir sus padres, su interés paso de molestar a sus hermanos menores a lograr que no los separaran y aunque aún seguía siendo el tonto e insoportable hermano mayor muchas cosas habían dejado de ser... y de Yukio mejor ni hablaba por que por muy gemelos que fueran siempre se hallaba aquella barrera que por alguna razón siempre existió y que solo se hizo más fuerte al quedarse solos.

El simple hecho de que al parecer al peliverde no le importara con quien quería estar o que hacía con esa persona le provocaba una opresión en el pecho mucho mayor a la que había sentido el día que había entendido que sus padres no despertarían nunca más.

_"-Lo que yo opine de tu novio debería importarte un comino... al fin de cuentas ya estas bastante grandecita como para molestar a los demas con tus cursilerías-"_

Recordar la mirada ambar que le fue dirigida como dos dagas al decír aquello la hizo sentir abandonada... por primera vez desde hace muchos años se sintío desprotegida y eso la asusto.

Porque ya no era la niña que se escapaba de la casa rumbo al cementerio y comenzaba a escarbar en la tierra no importándole las heridas en sus manos, porque si sus padres despertaban no podrían salir con toda la tierra cubriéndolos.

Un año después.

-Rin-

Murmuró mientras se hallaba acostado en el lugar más lejano que había encontrado lejos de todo cuanto pudiera... incluso de ella, por que saber que la estaba perdiendo por un pelele que no merecía ni existir en el mismo espacio de su hermana le provocaba una ira que pocas veces había sentido y no creía ser capaz de controlar.

-No pareces muy feliz-

La voz de Shima lo hizo chasquear la lengua y enfocar su mirada en el cabello rosa de este.

-Me pregunto si estas así por la pequeña Rin-chan- Canturreó alegre sabiendo que la ojiazul era la causa de los males de su amigo.

-Tal vez sea mejor que terminemos con la molestia de tu padre y hagamos otro cambio permanente en tu cabello-

El pelirosa tembló un poco consiente de que Amaimon podría hacerle cosas mucho peores que cambiar el color de su cabello... tal vez decidiera darle una nueva posición a los huesos de su cuello o ver que tanto resistía el calor de las flamas azules, nadie podría hacer algo al respecto... después de todo el apellido Pheles pesaba bastante en la comunidad mágica de Japón, que los miembros de esta familia eran intocables, por no decir que su magia era bastante poderosa al punto de que prácticamente eran venerados.

-Ora, ora... Y yo solo que quería darte las buenas nuevas- Giró sobre sus propios talones dispuesto a marcharse cuando sintió todo su cuerpo siendo inmovilizado, sonrió resignado antes de ser arrojado fuertemente contra el árbol más cercano al que se encontraba el peliverde, quien bajo de un salto.

-Habla-

-Suguro acaba de terminar con Rin-chan-

No iba a llorar, NO DEBÍA llorar.

-Rin-sama... ¿Se encuentra bien?-

Se limpió rápidamente los ojos antes de girar y con una sonrisa afirmarle a Shura que todo estaba perfectamente bien, el de cabello bicolor la miro analizándola y notando enseguida que la menor mentía.

-Rin-sa...

-Odio que utilices el keigo... ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirlo?-

Hubo un leve momento de silencio antes de que el mayor colocara una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la peliazul y la despeinara provocando que esta lo amonestara por atacar tan cruelmente su cabello.

-Bon termino conmigo-

Shura se sorprendió con aquella noticia y tuvo el impulso de ir y maldecir a Suguro Ryûji hasta la demencia por semejante humillación hacia su ama.

-Tal vez sea mejor así... después de todo las cosas ya no funcionaban como antes-

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que la peliazul nuevamente se atreviera a hablar.

-¿Recuerdas que cuando era más pequeña tenía ganas de ir a un lugar donde nadie conociera a la familia?-

No podía insinuar... ella en serio pensaba en...

-Sera mejor preparar el equipaje-

-Hablare con Mephisto-sama entonces-

Que si Rin tenía ganas desaparecer un tiempo él le cumpliría su capricho, después de todo cuando ella quería hacer algo no había poder sobre la tierra para detenerla.


End file.
